Lina (Blade Strangers)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-A to High 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Lina Origin: Blade Strangers Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: A Malevolent Force Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level (Was stated to have the power to whip out an entire universe and erased many worlds including from the backup Account) | Macroverse level+ to High Macroverse level+ (Devoured and absorbed countless codes / datas from a vast, interdimensional network of servers. Easily access to the interdimensional network of servers was stated to be a threat to the place. Fear all the motes who are the oversees interdimensional network. Stated that Exiva means nothing to her) | At least Macroverse level via destruction (After consuming too much codes / datas causing code initializing another code and that started infinite bootups at once, which would reboot the whole Blade Stranger verse) Dimensionality: Unknown Travel Speed: Unknown (Possibly moved to another galaxy since there was a galaxy near her but it's pretty unclear because she appeared in another space from the cutscene. However she could travel in outerspace) Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Macroversal | Macroversal+ to High Macroversal+ Durability: Low Macroverse level | Macroverse level+ to High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Low Macroversal | Macroversal+ to High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Data Manipulation with Absorption and Existence Erasure (From soul, mind and physical) and Information Manipulation (Since she consume data which would also consume the information from the Data/Backup Account) and Transcendental Awareness (She should have this ability from consuming data of an awakened Blade Stranger) and Power Absorption (She gets stronger after consuming datas / codes and that would erase data and the backup account from the server), Possibly Hacking (Capable of getting access to the interdimensional network of server, which was stated to been shutdown from the outside), Invincibility, Energy Projection, Aura (Stated to have an unfamiliar energy, GV stated he could feel the air getting thinner and should have a data aura), Sound Manipulation (Could create soundwaves), Transportation, Weapon Mastery (Showed to be skilled and uses her wings as a Scythe, Driller, Guns, Blades, Hammer and Shield), Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Lighting Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (Could control her wings which could be used as weapons or can shoot laser beams), Spaceflight, Extrasensory Perception, Possibly Anxiety Inducement (GV stated meeting such an unfamiliar force is crushing anxiety.), Malice Inducement (GV states he can sense Lina and feels an overwhelming sense of malice like a cold, dark thing, slithering out of the Mud), Negativity Inducement Standard Equipment: Devian, tail and her wings. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She would explode if she consume too much data. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Normal | Countless data consumed Note: Explanations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users